


sleepless nights

by mandodjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarin/pseuds/mandodjarin
Summary: idk just wanted to write something but reader runs away from emotional vulnerability (: this is so bad LMAO fr this is bad writing but i just needed to get it out of my head
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sleepless nights

You know it’s your fault, you’re the one who ran. You loved him too much to stay. The nights you’d spend awake surrounded by him. His ship, his belongings, his presence. Sure it was stupid you could’ve just told him but why risk it? You know he didn’t feel the same way and it was becoming painful to stay. So many sleepless nights, most of the nights you don’t know why you couldn’t sleep, pacing the hull thinking things; too many things your thoughts were so loud and they were constantly plagued by that emotionless helmet and the cold modulated voice. How stupid that you almost craved any interaction you could get with him. You did your job watching the kid, making sure the ship could run and the occasional medical help. It wasn’t anything special, there wasn’t anything else behind it. You felt stupid for getting so swept up in it. 

There was something so infuriating about him how he had so much power over you. He had the capability to be so strong and cruel yet around you and the child he never even raised his voice. There was a softness in him, the true him and you were lucky enough to see it. You weren’t close but you weren’t strangers. You didn’t give him your name and he didn’t give you his but you knew each other’s body language like the back of your hand. Sure, you’d have “conversations” more like small talk and you’d spend a lot of time together but you know it’s because you were stuck on a ship together. It was what was convenient for him not what was wanted. You guess it’s your fault, who goes and gets attached to a mandalorian? 

It hurt you more than you’d thought. Saying bye to him, not that he knew he would come back to you gone. He went into town with the child and you lied, told him you felt sick telling him to go ahead. You packed your stuff and left. No note, no reason, nothing to remind you that you couldn’t turn back. You found a ride to the nearest planet and got a room at a rundown inn. You figured he wouldn’t bother trying to find you, in your mind he had more important things. 

The cantina is where you found yourself for the past two nights. Not even just to drink you didn’t need something to help you feel nothing. You were used to this empty aching feeling all that was added were the endless tears. You just needed to be somewhere loud enough that you couldn’t hear yourself think. For the first time in so long someone made you feel something, you didn’t want to be away from him or the kid. You loved them and it hurt, it hurt so kriffing much. But it was for the best, its better to leave them than for them to leave you. What a stupid thought but it was there and it was the reason you left. 

In the cold and lonely inn laying by yourself staring at the cracked ceiling, another sleepless night. Thinking to yourself, you always did this, ran when it got too hard or too much. Truth is you were scared to love him you were scared to have something to lose. So much of your life you were used to being alone, much of it by choice. You didn’t have to worry about other people, it was something you worked so hard to avoid. It’s so much harder to care, it was better this way to have your own back and not have to worry about inevitable loss or betrayal. The thoughts, the words that sat at the tip of your tongue and in your mind so loud and almost impossible to express. 

You don’t know what you want. You never have but all you know for sure is that you loved him and yet you never wanted to see him again for fear of not being able to turn him away, your mandalorian. 

How sad is that? you never even knew his  
name.


End file.
